


Promittere (to promise)

by lanselot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Military, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanselot/pseuds/lanselot
Summary: In which Louis is signed up for the military and Harry is stuck with the taxing task of guessing whether he goes home or not.





	Promittere (to promise)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing in a long long time but i really liked this idea and i hope you like it too :--)

Harry wasn't one for big parties, yet there he was, drinking punch and watching the sea of men and women dancing around in their dresses and military uniform. There was a happy aura in the air despite the dread that Harry felt at the pit of his stomach. Deployment parties are a façade- a last hurrah before they send off their soldiers in a land full of uncertainty as their families wait behind hoping to receive their loved ones back rather than a piece of paper telling them that they were long gone.   

 

Louis was nowhere to be found, and Harry was starting to get antsy. He uses his forefinger to push his glasses further up the bridge of his nose before taking a sip. Whilst peeking at the rim of his glass he sees his boyfriend, Louis, clad in his green military uniform and dancing around with his little sister to the upbeat sounds of the trombone and other percussion instruments. His little sister stood on his toes as Louis swishes her around. The image sent a smile to Harry's lips; he had always loved Louis' soft side.     
 

The upbeat sounds soon stops and Louis lifts his little sister up in the sky and pokes her nose with his nose causing the little girl to giggle.  He gently puts her back down and lets her run off to his mother who was sitting by the tables along with the rest of his family.  Louis blue green eyes scanned the crowd before landing on Harry, a soft smile graces his lips to which Harry returns.   

 

"And now, a slow song for the final dance." The emcee announced, pointing to the side as the band began to play a mellow tune. "I would advise the soldiers to use this time to say a 'see you soon.'"   

 

Harry had been to a ton of Louis' deployment parties and it was always bugged him how the emcee always says to take the time to say "see you soon". Though he appreciates the sentiment he just didn't get it. Why lie?    

 

Louis walked towards him as the music continues to play. Harry put down his glass on the bar table behind him and let out his hand. Louis chuckled and took it. "Care to dance?" He asks and Harry nodded shyly, letting himself be dragged to the dance floor as the much smaller man put his arm around him and held his hand.   

 

Louis always was a great dancer, and so, despite his prominently smaller frame compared to Harry he led the both of them to the beat of the mellow song. It was times like these that Harry never really knew what to say, and Louis knew that. The two of them just enjoyed the silence as they sway side by side, Louis leading them to somewhat a resemblance of a dance.   

 

"Harry," Louis said looking up at the taller man "it looks like I'll be gone longer than expected."   

 

"Wait, what?" Harry felt as if a ball was stuck in his throat "the letter you showed me said 3 months, tops."   

 

"I know that," Louis twirled Harry "but you know how it goes, they usually shorten it to kind of give off this blank screen that everything is way better than it actually is."   

 

"We-well then why are you telling me this?" Harry asked, confused.     
 

"I need you to take care of my family in case things go... south." Louis tried not to let his worry show, but Harry knew him like the back of his hand. He could see the creases in Louis' eyes and how they were glazed with a tiny sheen of concern. It was almost undistinguishable, but thanks to Harry's expertise of Louis after having had dated him for 2 years and counting, he could see it all; and it was at that moment that Harry knew just how serious this was.   

 

"I need to know that when I'm in the heat of battle, my family is safe. It's a cruel world we're living in now, Haz. I need to know they're secure with you." Louis said, all seriousness as he looked at Harry.   

 

Harry swallowed the ball in his throat and whispered "I promise." Harry looked down "but you have to promise me too that no matter what, you try to get home safe. To us." Harry stopped the rhythmic swaying to hold both of Louis' hands in between them. "To me."   

 

Harry's mother was fond of still moments. She always described them so beautifully to him as a child. She would always tell of a moment of clarity, where everything else didn't matter and it was just you and that person in that moment. Harry felt that, when he looked Louis deep in the eye and begged him; begged him to come back home to them; to his family, to him. It was at that still moment that Harry heard the beating of his own heart, and knew that he would sacrifice limb just to see Louis sprawled snoring on their bed once more.  

 

"I promise." Louis had whispered and let himself be engulfed in the bigger man's arms.   

 

Harry held him tight as if it was the last time. It was what he always did at these deployment parties, he would hold Louis close; feeling the crevices of his tiny frame against him as if it was the last, and it might as well be.  Louis practiced a harsh vocation. To be real, he had a higher chance of being shot in battle than going home and so Harry had gotten used to treating every day as if it were their last. But he knew, that when that day comes nothing could ever prepare him, and the ache he felt when Louis walked towards the planes with his carry on thrown over his shoulder would never lessen as years pass by.   

 

"Always take care of yourself Lou," Harry whispered.   

 

"Yes, Harry. I promise." Louis retracted from the hug, holding Harry by his arms so he could see his eyes "hey, before you know it I'm back home snoring so loud that you can't sleep, okay?"   

 

Harry scoffed out a laugh and smiled at his ever so charming boyfriend, who somehow always knew how to lighten the mood. "I'll be looking forward to that. Please come home alive and breathing. I swear if a telegram goes in your place I will lose it."   

 

"Hey, a piece of paper can never replace me." Louis said with a joking smile "I promise you will be getting a body, not a piece of paper, capisce?"   

 

Harry smiled and hugged Louis once more "I understand, boo."   

 

``` 

 

"Mr. Styles." Three loud bangs were heard after his name. Harry jolted from his nap and took a look around their home disoriented, trying to find the source of the noise "Mr. Styles? This is urgent."   

 

Harry scrambled out of bed and shrugged on a t-shirt lying nearby. He brushed his hair with his hands and tried to get the sleep out of his eyes so he could face whoever it was properly.  

 

"Mr. Styles please open the door." Another three loud bangs were heard.   

 

"Yes, yes I'm coming. Please give me a moment." Harry shouted as he tried to tidy up his home. T-shirts were strewn about- pots and pans were all over the counter and Harry's plate from his breakfast the day before was still present on the coffee table. It's been 5 months since Louis was dispatched and it was evident that Harry was a mess – quite literally – without him. Louis always was the one who tidied up after Harry knowing that the younger man created quite a mess. He would always scold him about how his one sock was on the sofa and the other on the chair in their room. Harry laughed because he didn't know that that was possible.   

 

But it's now been about five months- two months longer than Louis' letter had stated and he was getting worried. Granted, every gig that Louis had always had an extension of 2-3 months but something didn't quite sit right with Harry now.  He was getting quite antsy; always sitting by the patio hoping that soon Louis would appear from the fields with his army uniform alive and well.   

 

Harry had taken care of Lou's family as promised. Visiting almost every other day to make sure his mum was well, and playing with his sisters. He would always bring them food and toys whenever the girls got upset. He kept his end of the promise- and Harry was insistent on making sure that Louis would keep his end too. It was probably foolish of Harry to think so- Louis could not control his own life and therefore if he died in battle, it wouldn't be his fault. Still, Harry was a man of his word, and he expected Lou to do the same.   

 

After Harry had found the place acceptable to human eyes he opened the door and saw something that he dreaded. Two men, in military uniforms were holding a piece of paper.   

 

Louis, you  _sod._  

 

"Mr. Styles?" The officer on the right said. Harry nodded and the officer gave him a salute. "we have a telegram."   

 

He could feel his heart drop to his stomach. He looked at the pink paper stuck between the fingers of the other officer and couldn’t seem to find it in his heart to take it, knowing full well what was written on the other side.   

  

"We're so, very sorry, Mr. Styles." The officer on the right said, trying to remedy the saddening silence he's gotten used to throughout his entire career.   

 

Harry finally had the strength to outstretch his arm and take the piece of paper between his fingers.   

 

 

**"URGENT TELEGRAM**  

 

34 Well Lane, Cheshire   

 

From: Ottawa; May 05, 1997   

 

We regret to inform you that your spouse, Louis William Tomlinson, has been missing in action since May 02, 1997. Sadly, after retreating we haven’t found any trace of his whereabouts nor his body. It is protocol, however, to report soldiers as MIA once their body /  dogtags / whereabouts are unknown for 3 days.   

 

Extending our apologies, 

 

Colonel Edward Schmidt"  

 

And it was at that time wherein Harry had another still moment. He felt like falling to the ground and crying in a heap however tried to maintain a level of professionalism amongst Louis' fellow comrades. 

 

"He was a good lad, Louis." The soldier on the left said "he helped me get up the ranks. Always knew what to say when I felt like giving up. I do hope that he turns up somehow. If he does, I'll inform you immediately. He was a good person, and a good soldier. 

 

"Yeah," Harry said, clearing his throat and trying not to let the tears slip through "yeah he was a good person. Thank you." 

 

"We do have a favor to ask of you, Mr. Styles." The officer on the left handed out another pink telegram "we, sadly, have about more than a dozen more families to deliver said telegrams to. Louis always told us that if anything goes wrong with him, to contact you for his family. We'd like you to break the news to them, if it isn't too much to ask."   

 

"I-" Harry stopped midway in receiving the letter from the officer. How? How could he face Louis' family with such a news? How could he look at Louis' little sisters in the eyes and say that he isn't coming home when that's all they ask when he visits?  

 

"Yes I will, thank you." Harry finally takes the piece of paper and holds it close to him, not really knowing how to face Louis' family after this.  

 

"Please, don't lose hope, Mr. Styles." The soldier said, as both of them begin to execute a salute "Louis is a strong soldier. I'm sure he'll come back."  

 

"I hope so too." Harry returns the salute, less professionally compared to them, as they march off back to their caravan.  

 

As soon as the army green car was lost from sight Harry slumped down on their patio and rose his knees to his chest, his shoulders shaking from soundless sobs. Harry was aware; he was fully aware of what he was getting himself into. However, nothing could ever prepare him for moments like these. He knew of the dangers, but since he loved Louis so much and knew that saving the county was something he was passionate about, he let him do it. But right now, there was nothing Harry wanted more but to take Louis by the shoulders and tell him to just stay, stay here, safe, with him, with his family, away from gunfire and impending doom but that was selfish of him and Harry hated himself even more that he even  _thought_  of that.  

 

It felt like hours that he was just sitting there. The sun had already set and the place felt just a little bit darker as the sun gave its final glances over the clouds. Somehow, Harry had hope that Louis' figure would appear from the shadows and he would laugh and say that it was just a prank. If that was the case, Harry won't even get mad. He would just be glad and relieved that Louis was still  _there_.  

 

But its been hours of staring, and Louis wasn't there, and Harry felt reality begin to sink in.   

 

,,,  

 

"Harry! Harry!!" Daisy said running to Harry with outstretched arms. Harry smiled and lifted Daisy, carrying her to his hip and pinching her nose.  

 

After a few more hours of sulking Harry decided to get off his ass and visit Louis' family with his newfound determination.  They didn't know if Louis was dead for sure, and knowing how persistent and stubborn Louis was he was probably out there, surviving and soon coming home. Harry just needed to hang tight.  

 

"Hey Daisy, where's your mum?" Harry asked walking around their house.  

 

"I'm here." Johannah - Louis' mum - rolls in in her wheelchair "why Harry? Something the matter?"  

 

"If I may, speak to you in private." Harry asked in a low tone as Daisy played with Harry's hair distractedly.  

 

"Oh, sure darling. Girls, go play with your toys Harry and I need to have a chat." Johannah announced and the girls immediately went to the sofa to play and watch television. "We can chat in my room dear, come."  

 

Harry let down Daisy, pinched her cheeks which caused her to giggle, and followed after Louis' mum in her room.  

 

"Is Louis coming home soon Harry? I haven’t heard any news in a while and I really don't know if that's a good or bad thing." Johannah lets out a chuckle as Harry pushes her wheelchair near her window, where she was always situated.  

 

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he squatted down in front of her and took her hands. "I didn't know how to tell you. It took me  _hours_  to even get off my ass and find the courage to walk here, but I apologize greatly. I should've delivered the news sooner."  

 

Johannah looked confused, tilting her head, but Harry could see the worry begin to seep in her eyes.  He knew that she was expecting the worst; and knowing that made Harry's heart beat just a little bit faster. He took the folded pink paper from inside his blazer and handed it to her, getting ready to stand next to her in case she needed a hug. Johannah opened the letter with sluggish hands, prolonging what was to be.  

 

When she opened the letter, her hand immediately flew to her mouth, tears begun filling her eyes as she softly sobbed, much like Harry did at the patio. Harry hurriedly wrapped his arms around her as she soundlessly sobbed.  

 

"My boy," she muttered "my darling boy. Harry where is he?"  

 

Harry couldn't answer. He wish he knew, he wish he could reassure her that he was just MIA, he wasn't dead. But how could he? He isn't sure that Louis was even alive. And so, with that, both Johannah and Harry mourned over the loss of Louis in their lives.  

 

Harry dearly prayed that Louis was just lost somewhere, and soon coming home. To them.  

 

,,, 

 

Harry was out of breath as he slammed open the hospital doors. He immediately ran to the reception, almost tripping over his own two feet in the process, as he urgently slammed against the receptionist table with a huff.  

 

"Hi." He says, huffing and puffing due to his lack of stamina. He  _really_  needs to work out more. "Louis... Tomlinson?"  

 

The receptionist took her clipboard and with a smile, led Harry to a bed near the edge of the room.  

 

Harry's heart was pounding and he couldn't believe that this was happening. After sulking in bed two weeks after Louis' MIA letter, he heard three knocks by the door followed by a "Mr. Styles?" Which was said by a voice familiar to him. He sluggishly shrugged on a shirt and opened the front door which revealed the soldier who said that Louis was a good soldier.  

 

"S- something the matter officer?" Harry had asked, brushing off a few strands of his hair from his face- a nervous tick.  

 

"We found Louis."  

 

Harry had never ran, and got dressed, as fast as he did when he heard those three words. He immediately hopped on the caravan and, when they reached the venue, hopped off even before the caravan had stopped causing him to tumble a little. He quickly recovered and was now running and slamming doors all over the place.  

 

Anticipation filled Harry as he was walking past different curtains whilst following the nurse. He could see many soldiers, most of them badly wounded. At one curtain he saw a soldier who got his leg amputated. Harry muttered a silent prayer that Louis was not as badly wounded as the rest.  

 

"Mr. Tomlinson is in okay condition compared to these other patients, Mr. Styles so no need to look too worried." The nurse said with a smile, almost as if she had read Harry's mind "a gunshot wound to the side, which was easily fixed and the bullet was taken out. It was just a flesh wound so nothing too serious had to be done. He had also suffered multiple tiny fractures which we assumed was from hand-to-hand combat and-"  

 

Before the nurse could even finish Harry had already seen Louis' brown tuft of hair. He –gently- pushed past the nurse and opened the curtain to reveal the love of his life; who was shirtless and had a gauze on his side much like the nurse had informed. His fist was also covered in bandages most likely from the fractures she had mentioned. Harry spent no time in running and hugging him. He could hear Louis' slight "oomph" before he took his uninjured hand and wrapped it around him. Once Harry was certain that Louis was there- he was real and not going anywhere, he retracted and smacked him across the head.  

 

"Ow!" Louis exclaimed "what was that for?!"  

 

"You idiot! You said you would keep safe who the hell do you think you are making us worry like that? I didn't know what to tell the girls! You said you'd be careful! I-" Harry stopped his word vomit mid-way when he noticed how puzzled Louis seemed, as if he didn't quite understand.  

 

"L-Lou? You okay?" The confused expression didn't wane as Louis averted his gaze to the nurse.  

 

"Mr. Styles?" Harry looked over his shoulder "he is also partially deaf."  

 

"W-what?" Harry could feel tears begin to build up in his eyes as he turned his attention back to Louis, who gave him a sad smile.  

 

"He was found on a place filled with land mines. This was what we believed to be the cause of his hearing loss." The nurse continued as Harry softly cradled Louis' head in his arms, giving the top of his head soft kisses "unfortunately, with sparse resources we are unable to find out just  _how_  deaf he is, but one thing is certain, he is unable to easily follow speech. We've tried simple tests."  

 

"H-how long- can this be fixed?" Harry immediately asks.  

 

"Well there is always the option of a hearing aid. However, there is a 5% chance that with rehabilitation his hearing can come back. Only time will tell." The nurse wrote something on the clipboard and then carries it to her chest "I will now leave you two to your private moments. For dispatch please find me by the reception." She smiles, turns on her heel, and walks away.  

 

Harry turns back to Louis, who looked at him with expectant eyes. Harry didn't quite know what to do. Louis was deaf, how could he make this work?  

 

Harry took a chair nearby and dragged it so he was sitting in front of him. He took both of his hands and gently caressed Louis' face, Louis' eyes closing as he inched his face closer to Harry's warm hands.  

 

"I'll take care of you, Lou." Harry said, even though he knew Louis couldn't hear him. "I promise."  

 

Louis looked at him, with his big blue eyes and Harry's heart filled with joy. He was happy Louis was home safe, to him, to them. He was happy that Louis had kept his promise. Despite the downfall that is his hearing, Harry could make it work. For Harry so loved Louis that he was willing to give limb just to make sure his boy is safe. 

 

"Thank you, Lou." Harry stood up to give Louis a kiss on the forehead "for keeping your promise."  


End file.
